


Guilty Pleasures

by slytheringurrl



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytheringurrl/pseuds/slytheringurrl
Summary: Sara likes to indulge occasionally.





	

Every third Wednesday, a mysterious event was on Sara’s calendar and Neal couldn’t figure out what it was.  Sometimes when he borrowed Sara’s computer when they were over at her place, sometimes a calendar notification with the letter P would pop up.  First he thought it symbolized her time of the month but that was quickly ruled out (not that he asked or anything) and he was still bemused.  It was just so mysterious and he hated not knowing.  One day, he finally broke down and asked when the notification popped up yet again.  "Hey, Sara," he called towards the kitchen.  "You got a calendar notification.  Do you want me to do anything about it?"

 

"What is it?" she asked as she poured herself and Neal two glasses of wine.  "And do you want salt and butter on your popcorn?"

 

"Just says P.  And yes to both, obviously."

 

"Oh…."  She groaned.  "Yeah, that.  Go ahead and snooze it.  And I thought you were on a diet."

 

"What is it?" he asked, dying of curiosity.  "Is it something gross?  And yeah, the Brady-Bundchen diet is stupid and I like my wine, thank you very much."

 

Sara walked back into the living room and handed Neal his wine glass.  "I told you you wouldn't be able to stick to the diet.  And no, the reminder isn't about something gross.  Geez, it’s just a guilty pleasure."  In fact, she wouldn’t admit it, but it was way more than a guilty pleasure.  It was what she would look forward to the most during the week and was more of a ritual than anything.  Sara loved patterns and routines and without this one, she would barely be herself.  Consistency was key to success, after all.

 

"Come on, Sara," he wheedled.  "You have to tell me.  We’ve been dating for years and I’ve noticed this for a while but this is the first time I asked."  He gave her a puppy-dog stare that he knew she couldn't resist.  "Please tell me what it is and let me in on the secret."

 

"Fine."  She let out a deep sigh.  "I can't believe I'm telling you this but the appointment isn't anything gross or weird. It’s just my foot reflexology and pedicure appointment.  How do you think I can stand to walk in my heels?"

 

Neal let out a laugh.  "That’s it?" he asked incredulously.  "A pedicure and a massage?  Sara, I’m sure at least 80% of girls indulge in the same thing as you.  You don’t need to keep it a secret."

 

"I know..." she agreed.  "But, Brian would always make fun of me and I usually do this during my lunch break so when it shows up on my work computer, my assistant knows that I have something planned but doesn't know what it is.  And, I guess I never bothered to change it."

 

Neal nodded.  "That makes sense.  Thanks for telling me."  He then shook his head. "I can't believe that you like professional foot massages though.  How did we never get into this? What about couples' massages?  How do you feel about those?"

 

Sara shook her head.  "No way, Neal.  You aren't coming to my massages.  That's Sara time and I enjoy sipping my wine and getting my feet massaged in private, thank you very much."

 


End file.
